The Dove and The Hawk
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Collection of one-shots featuring Clint Barton and Emily Queen from "17 crimes". You guys wanted more Clint and Emily, here you go!
1. 17 Crimes

17 Crimes

**I do not own Arrow or The Avengers.**

**A/N-Just got addicted to Arrow and this popped into my head. Please disregard that it is a DC Comic Superhero and a Marvel Superhero crossover story.**

* * *

**Let's love like seventeen**  
** I'm in love with poisoning**  
** Only bring your pretty frightful gifts to me**  
** Lets love and kill like seventeen now**

**17 Crimes by AFI**

* * *

"Since Agent Romanoff has decided to go on an extended leave", Fury said, "I've arranged for you to train a new recruit. She shares…your attitude and skill".

Clint watched a small young woman walk into the command room. He couldn't see what she looked like, due to her hood being up. "Sir, I don't need a new partner", Clint said.

The girl had her bow out and an arrow pointed at his heart in two seconds flat. "If we were alone, I would kill you", she said.

"Agent Queen", Fury said.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. As in Oliver Queen? Green arrow? Sir, you can't be serious. I don't need an entitled little…" Clint said. Clint was on his back and had a knife at his throat.

"I'd be careful what you say around me. I don't take kindly to people insulting my father. After what he's done", she growled. The girl's nose was touching Clint's and he couldn't help but notice her deep blue eyes.

"Agent Queen, that's quite enough", Fury said.

"See ya in the training room", she said winking at Clint. She got off of him and made her way to the training room.

Clint followed after her. "How many?" he asked as she wrapped her hands.

"17", she said, "My age".

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Emily", she told him.

"So why join S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Clint asked.

She shrugged. "Been brought up my whole life to fight for what's right. Figured this would be the best way", she said.

"Following in his footsteps?" Clint asked.

"In my own way", she replied, "Taught me how to shoot. Listen, after this, wanna go to a Queen party?"

"You're inviting me to a party?" Clint asked her, "Why?"

"Good bonding, plus my father will want to threaten you", she said.

"Let's make this interesting shall we?" Clint asked.

"I'm listening", Emily said crossing her hands over her chest.

"If I win, we stay here and do something. You win, I go to this party", Clint said.

"You've got a bet Barton", she said.

In the end, Emily won the shooting match shooting bouncing tennis balls.

"How did you do that?" Clint asked her.

"My father", she said, "If you'll excuse me, we have a party to get ready for. Wear something nice".

* * *

Clint emerged from his room in a nice suit.

Emily was waiting outside in a short red dress. "What? Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

A light blush covered Clint's cheeks.

She led him down to the parking garage.

Clint's eyes widened when he saw her car.

A bright red Audi.

"That's your car?" Clint asked as Emily took off her heels.

"Perks of being rich", she told him and got in.

* * *

The two arrived and Emily handed her car keys to a young man.

She dragged Clint inside the sprawling mansion.

"You grew up here?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I won't blame you if you get lost", she said. She suddenly squealed, "Daddy!"

"Hello sweetheart", Oliver said kissing his daughter's temple.

"Daddy, I want you to meet my new trainer, Clint Barton", Emily said.

"Honey, you didn't tell me your trainer was an archer", Oliver said.

"I had no idea", Emily said feigning innocence.

"How could you tell?" Clint asked.

"I noticed as soon as you walked in the door. The way you looked for high places and scanned the area for easy escape routes. I also know you're armed", Oliver said.

"Daddy", Emily hissed.

Clint just chuckled.

"Remind me to get a look at your bow some time", Oliver said, "Excuse me". Oliver walked off leaving Emily and Clint alone.

"Well that was weird. He literally had nothing bad to say to you. Normally there's always something", Emily said.

"I just have the impression on people", Clint said cockily.

"Oh get over yourself", Emily said playfully shoving him.

"Causing trouble Miss Queen?" a voice asked.

"Digs!" she said hugging him, "Clint, meet John Diggle, Digs for short. Helped raise me".

"Where's your mother?" Clint asked.

The two were silent, until Emily said, "Well, I came here to dance. C'mon Clint". She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the middle of the dance floor.

By midnight, the two were still wide awake.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked Clint.

Clint smiled and said, "Starving".

"I know this great place", she said.

Clint slipped his hand in hers and let her lead him away.

* * *

Clint bit into the burger and groaned. "That is an amazing burger", he said.

Emily laughed and shook her head. "Best first date ever", she said.

"This was a date?" Clint asked her as Emily's cheeks turned bright red.

"That's not what I..." she said.

"It's okay. I can't honestly think of the last time I had this much fun in one night", he said biting into a fry.

Emily's phone buzzed.

She checked it.

A text message from her father sat on the screen.

It was an address.

"Wanna have some more fun?" Emily asked.

"Like what?" Clint asked as she stood up.

"Let's just say, my 17 crimes are about to be 18", she said smiling.

"When do we start?" Clint asked her smirking.


	2. Edge of Glory

Edge of Glory

**I do not own Arrow or The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**  
** Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**  
** I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**  
** I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**  
** I'm on the edge with you.**

**Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga**

* * *

"You live in the basement of your father's night club?" Clint asked.

"Well it's kinda our base of operation", she told him; "Daddy and I don't like to stay in the mansion". She led Clint to her room.

"Em…" Clint said, "I don't think…"

Emily cut him off with a kiss. "I don't care", she said.

Clint grabbed her head and kissed her.

One thing led to another.

* * *

The next morning, Emily was awoken by knocking on her door. She got up and threw a robe on. She opened the door and was shocked to find her father standing there. "Daddy", she said.

"Both of you get dressed and meet me out here", he said and walked off.

"Yes daddy", she said and shut the door. She walked back over to the bed, where Clint was still sleeping. She crawled on top of him and kissed him.

"Mmm, good morning to you too", he said.

"We've totally been busted", she told him, "Get dressed. My father wants to see both of us".

* * *

The two of them dressed quietly and met her father in the training section of the basement.

He was shirtless. "Let's see what you got", he said.

"Daddy!" Emily said.

"Don't worry about me", Clint told her, "You've seen me fight and shoot".

"Yeah, but you've never fought my father", she told him.

By the end of the fight, Clint had Oliver pinned.

"I give, I give", Oliver said.

Clint got off of him.

As soon as Oliver got up, he threw a tennis ball at Clint's head.

Clint grabbed a bow and shot it without looking.

"Wow. Wait a second. When we had that shooting match, I beat you. How?" Emily asked.

Clint smiled sheepishly and said, "I let you win, I really wanted to go out with you".

"Clint, allow me to walk you out", Emily said as Clint put his shirt back on. She walked him upstairs and outside to the S.H.E.I.L.D. car. "See you at work", Emily said.

"See you at work", Clint said kissing her.

When Emily came back down, her father said, "I don't want you seeing him anymore. He's a killer".

"You are too", Emily said.

"He is an assassin", he told her.

"He only kills when he has too. He kills people who are a threat to others. How is that any different from what you do?" Emily asked.

"Emily, you must understand why I'm doing this", Oliver said.

"Because of mom right?" she asked, "Daddy, I know how to protect myself. You made sure of that".


	3. On my father's wings

On my father's wings

**I do not own Arrow in any way.**

**A/N-This does not have Clint in it. Just some father/daughter stuff.**

* * *

**And I will do great things**  
** On my father's wings**

**On my father's wings from Quest for Camelot**

* * *

Emily was 13 when she found her father's bow. She found the box under her father's bed. She pulled it out and found it unlocked. She opened the box and found the bow sitting there. She picked it up and pulled the string back.

"Emily!" his voice snapped.

She nearly dropped the bow.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her.

Emily was frozen in fear.

He walked over to her and snatched the bow from her hands.

Without looking at her father, she bolted from the room.

* * *

Oliver found her later in the garden. He sat next to her and slid a long box in front of her.

She opened it and found a bow. "But…" she said.

"This one is yours. I should've known you would find the bow eventually", he said, "Have you ever heard of The Arrow?"

She shook her head no.

He spent the rest of the afternoon telling Emily everything.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked him.

"Because, you should know everything before I start training you", he said.

* * *

"Feet further apart", he told her.

Emily widened her stance.

He placed a hand on her elbow and pushed it down. "Arm parallel to the floor", he said, "Concentrate".

Emily pulled the string back and released the arrow.

It struck the bulls-eye.

Her father stood shocked.

* * *

Over the next few years, she trained hard with her father and Digs. She was 15 when her father let her go on a mission with him.

It was also the first time she took a life.

Emily dropped her bow in shock.

Oliver rushed over to her and took her in his arms.

"I just killed someone", she gasped.

"Yes you did, but it was necessary", Oliver told her.

"That doesn't make me feel any better", she said.

"You were protecting me", he told her, "That's why we do what we do. To protect people".

Over time, it became easier and easier to take lives, but that first one would haunt Emily forever.


End file.
